Fairy tail on crack
by Starry5447
Summary: The title says it all...full of trolling, Jail breaks, Ice cream, awesome songs and general Fairy tail Craziness! Ph Yeah did I mention that the Fairy tail Dragon Slayers are doing the trolling? R


**A/N: this is my first crack fic hope you like it!**

**Um some of the OC's in the story**

**Ryuu Dragneel- Younger twin to Natsu Dragneel they look the same only Ryuu acts more like Edo-Natsu**

**Kai Dragdine- S-Class Dragon Slayer uses Fire, Sky and reequip older twin to Kami has fire orange hair blue eyes.**

**Kami Dragdine- Also S-Class Dragon Slayer uses the same thing as Kai and the younger twin has brown hair and blue eyes.**

**Chipper- Tabby brown Exceed (Kai's partner at times)**

* * *

**Fairy tail…on crack! **

"IT WAS ANOTHER GOOSE CHASE NATSU YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Kai screamed Natsu was cowering in a corner whimpering.

Lucy, Erza, Gray, Ryuu, Happy and Kai's sister Kami were watching horrified (well except for Kami)

"Please don't kill me!" Natsu pleaded

"Too bad this is what happens when you drag me out to go hunting for dragons!"

_Vibrate, vibrate_

Kai looked at her phone "Damn it now of all times Wendy!" the fired up female dragon slayer cursed Chipper (her exceed) laughed "Wow Wendy seems to like to save Natsu from your torture."

"Shut the fire truck up!" Kai glared, "Brother now's your chance to escape death!" Ryuu silently yelled but it was caught by Kai's super sensitive hearing.

Making a whip appear "Maybe the other Dragneel would like to get his back twisted up too?" She pulled on it threating.

Both brothers were clinging to each other for dear life Kai's iPhone vibrated again "I don't have time for this Wendy wants to take on a job!" Kai made the whip go back to the hammer space and ran off to go help her adopted little sister.

Gray was holding a camera making a video of the two Dragneels in fright "Haha this is sooooo going on YouTube!

Natsu snapped out of it "Oh yeah not if I stop you first!" He leaped at the ice mage "Give me the effing camera!" the spikey pink haired dragon slayer punched Gray in the face.

"So you wanna play it that way flame brain!" Gray ripped off his shirt which made Kami faint from his unbelievable hotness.

"Kami!" Lucy looked at the other dragon slayer Erza face palmed herself "Boys stop fighting!" she barked "Aye!" they said in unison and started acting like friends.

Kami's soul floated out "I can die happy now!" it said and started to float away "We have to can't let it get away quick Lucy!" Erza ordered "Um how do we catch a soul exactly?" Lucy asked

"With this!" Erza pulled out a net Lucy looked awestruck and the two girls chased after Kami's disembodied soul.

* * *

**Kai and Wendy**

"Kai-nee you finally made it!" the little blue haired girl smiled cheerfully at the older dragon slayer. "Yeah, yeah what's the mission so I can quickly get back to twisting Ryuu and Natsu's spines

Wendy grinned evilly holding the quest behind her back, _wait Wendy doesn't grin evilly! _Kai twitched in fear "Who are you and where is the real Wendy Marvell!"

Wendy giggled "I am the real Wendy!" she pulled the paper in front of her "See this is the mission!" Kai snatched the paper and read it

_Help!  
I'm looking to break out of jail and my life time sentence. Get. Me. Outta. here!_

_Reward 1,000,000J_

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THIS REWARD IS HUGE!" sunglasses fell of Kai's face Wendy had a sweat drop going down the side of her head "Kai-nee when did you put sunglasses on?" she asked

"Since I started looking at internet memes and plus have you not seen my reequip abilities?

Another sweat drop and an intense stare between the two of them "Let's go break this dude outta jail then we can get ice cream and use some of our reward." Kai laid out the plan after doing the quest Carla face palmed "Honestly are you trying to corrupt her?" the white exceed asked.

Chipper put on the sunglasses that fell on the floor "Problem?" she asked floating near Kai's head and crossing her arms.

Carla glared at the tabby exceed "In fact yes!

"You're no fun Carla"

"What that's a lie I am too fun!"

"Not seeing it"

As the two exceeds fought Wendy and Kai started making card board cutouts and coloring with crayons "Is it wise not to bring them?" Wendy whispered

"Who cares they'll find us anyway." Kai started coloring hers.

**Back with the rest of the group**

* * *

Kami woke up with a headache "What happened to me?" she asked confused "You fainted and died when you saw Gray rip off his shirt." Lucy explained

Kami felt her nose bleed a little Gray was still shirtless Lucy and Erza looked at each other "Wow anytime he's shirtless or stripped down to his boxers she gets a nosebleed." Lucy giggled Erza just sighed.

"Hey where'd Kai run off to?" Kami asked looking around for her sister "Um to go on quest with Wendy she even left this note for you." Erza handed Kami the note

Kami's head light on fire in anger "She goes on a quest with Wendy without ME!" the brown haired dragon slayer ran off back to the guild.

But she quickly came back to take a picture of a shirtless Gray and run off again

"Well that was weird," Lucy blinked in confusion Erza nodded "You'll get used to it."

**Fairy Tail guild hall**

* * *

Kami blew the doors off the hinges "Kai! How dare you and Wendy go without me!" she looked at the 4 card board cut outs of Kai Wendy Chipper and Carla.

The brown haired dragon slayer growled and went to go look for them Cana stopped her "They were going on their own for a reason Kami because you would have too much fun with the mission they took." She sighed and refilled her mug.

Kami's head caught fire "WHAT! My sister always takes me on missions!

"It was a stealth mission and I hate to say it but you suck at those." Cana downed another cup of beer and then decided to just drink from the barrel.

Kami ran out of the guild in anger "I think she's going to murder someone"

Cana smirked "Most likely Kai or Juvia." She took a break from drinking and looked at her cards "Yep its Juvia"

**Prison**

* * *

"Okay Wendy we gotta be stealthy like a ninja got it." Kai said making her hands the ninja sign, Wendy nodded and pulled down her face mask Kai did the same.

"Now we have to find this dude's cell." Kai looked at a map of the prison "He's in the east tower at the top." Wendy pointed to the arrow on the map

"What is he a damsel in distress?" Kai sighed and turned to Chipper "Can you get us up there?"

Chipper crossed her arms and turned away in annoyance "First you try to leave us behind now you except us to help you?" she asked

"Fine no steak for you when we get back" Kai stuck her nose in the air Chipper suddenly turned back her eyes wide

"Okay, okay we'll help you!" she cried Kai focused her eyes on the exceed and grinned evilly "Good!" Wendy clapped her hands together.

"Let's go and get this over with!" Chipper grabbed Kai and Carla grabbed Wendy and started flying up to the east tower.

"Oh my god flying ninja's are trying to break someone out!" one of the guards pointed to Kai and Wendy "Flying ninja's don't exist you idiot are you on drugs?" another guard asked

Kai faced them and blew a mix of sky magic and fire magic at them to make a distraction of fireworks "SO FUCKING PRETTY!" they all shouted.

Kai smirked and they made it the east tower "In here!" a small straggled voice said Kai melted the bars and leapt inside the tower.

She twitched seeing a bed dresser anything you really needed for living in a tower "He is like a damsel in distress!" Kai screamed Wendy came in after her and giggled "The funny thing is he chained up against the wall." She pointed to the man

"Hello Kai Wendy nice to see you again!" the man replied waving to them "Jellal! You're the one who sent the quest!

He nodded "YEP! I used my mind to send it thank you for taking it!" he grinned Kai huffed an annoyed sigh and melted the chains holding Jellal.

She turned to Wendy glaring and on fire "You knew about this didn't you?" she asked theartly "Of course I did," Wendy giggled again

"I swear you're an alien today Wendy." Kai calmed down and Jellal had a bright smile on his face…literally

Wendy and Kai shielded their eyes from the brightness "Dude stop smiling you're blinding us!" Kai shouted Jellal stop smiling.

"Now since Chipper is the strongest outta the three exceeds I think she should carry Wendy and Jellal." Chipper turned to her friend "Okay! I'll do my best!" she saluted

Carla was a little less excited "I'm not carrying a delinquent," she huffed "Hey I'm not a delinquent!" Kai protested.

**At a local Ice cream shop in Magnolia…a few hours later**

* * *

"That was fun right Wendy?" Kai sipped on her root beer float while Wendy was licking an ice cream cone "Yup it was!"

They returned Jellal to wherever he came from and he gave them the money to buy ice cream.

As they were sipping and eating their phones made an alarm sound, Kai took hers out and unlocked it there was a little reminder saying 'Trolling time with other Dragon Slayers!'

"Wendy~!" Kai said in a really unnatural sing song voice "Yes Kai-nee?

With a smirk Kai changed into a suit, Wendy caught on and changed into a black suit jacket and black skirt.

Her hair was in pig tails now (Kinda like with how she dressed on Edolas) both were wearing sunglasses.

**TROLLING TIME!**

* * *

Natsu, Ryuu, Kami, and by force Gajeel were all dressed the same "Did you have to drag me along on your stupid little game?" he asked for the 100th time

"Well you're a dragon slayer of Fairy tail correct?" Natsu asked he nodded "Then this is what us dragon slayers do…" he turned to Kami

"Every day act awesome and troll people." She adjusted her sunglasses Natsu and Ryuu nodded.

"HEY LOOK IT'S KAI AND WENDY!" Kami pointed to the other two coming to join the group "Yo! Who's ready to troll?" Kai asked

All raised their hands Kami appeared next to her sister "Why did you take me on that jail break mission?" Kami asked

"You were knocked out by Gray just taking his shirt off…"

"Hey how'd you know?

"I know everything." Kai stated simply

"So who do you bakas troll anyway?" Gajeel asked "Well if you must know metal head we troll _everyone _in Fairy Tail and Magnolia." Kai answered

"Let's start with Erza I have the perfect song." Kami's eyes sparkled "Sis is it time to use that?" she asked

Kai nodded Kami broke out into an insane laugh all the rest were confused Kai brought out her iPhone and turned on a song.

"_Do you like my sword, sword, my diamond sword, sword?"_

"_You cannot afford, afford for my diamond sword, sword even if you could, could I have a patent!" _

"_No one else can make a sword exactly in this manor, manor welcome to my manor , manor I cu-cu-cut can I can I."_

"_Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword even when I get bored!"_

"_I CAN SWING MY SWORD , SWORD!"_

"_once I hit the floor boards but I had it restored and it was expensive,"_

"_But it was a wright off!"_

"_Swinging is my business,"_

"_Nothing's better than swinging swords."_

"_Please do not ignore do you like my sword?"_

"_That was rhetorical,"_

"_You know I am the oracle," _

"_I know you like my sword it's made of freaking diamonds."_

"_See if you don't allied boy that would be fine,"_

"_People think it's awesome!"_

"_And the public jurist!" _

"_I CAN SWING MY SWORD, SWORD!"_

"_Cause I am the lord, lord."_

"_A lord who can swing swords!" _

"_Hahaha!"_

Then it ended in an argument leaving the Dragon Slayers (Minus Kai and Kami) dumbfounded

Natsu was the first to speak "Yes that is a perfect trolling song!" he cheered

"Let's go!

* * *

First they trolled Erza and almost got killed

Next they trolled Cana and also almost got killed…

They trolled Gray and Lucy, Gray tried to freeze Natsu and Lucy was just confused

Mirajane went into Satan soul mode when they trolled her…

Levy was just as confused as Lucy.

Troll everyone in Fairy tail: Check

Finish trolling by hanging out at Lucy's apartment and trolling her even more: Needs to be done

**Lucy's apartment**

* * *

They all hid waiting for Lucy to get home and troll her even more it was gonna be a hilarious and hopefully she would learn that Trolling happens every week.

Kai was closet to the door with Natsu they were hiding in a coat closet, Lucy opened the door and they waited until she was in position in her room.

"_The key has landed…"_ Kai heard Kami say through the mind link

"_Arigato,"_ Kai nodded to Natsu and they rolled out of the closet, Gajeel silently dropping from the ceiling followed by Wendy and Ryuu came out from under the sink.

Lucy was sitting at her desk writing her book with all 6 dragon slayers behind her watching her write "Wow that's pretty neat…" Natsu was the first to speak up Lucy suddenly jumped and spun around "How did you?"

"Easy it's called breaking and fixing locks it's just how awesome we are at trolling!" Kami started to giggle uncontrollably.

Kai face palmed and Lucy sweat dropped at still looked confused "You guys troll?"

"Yup because we are the dragon slayers and we have a right!" Ryuu stated that was weird of him to speak up.

Troll mode makes him act all brave and not weak "So your gonna bother me all night correct?" Lucy asked

All 6 dragon slayers nodded making Lucy slam her head on the table.

**Sometime later**

* * *

"Please go home I just wanna go to bed." Lucy whined

"Nope your stuck with us!" Kami patted her back "but it's like 11:59!

"Wow has it been that long."

3

2

1

0

_Pop! _The dragon slayers turned back to normal "Trolling over let's go home people." Kami and Kai went out the door Natsu stayed Ryuu followed Gajeel and Wendy to go home to his apartment.

_It's finally over! _Lucy cheered inside her head and fell asleep.

"Oh yeah Luce this happens every other day at the same time just thought I'd warn you!" Natsu said with a grin.

Lucy groaned

Natsu kept grinning

Everything was peaceful…for now!

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it! I loved typing the trolling and the jail break part **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail but I do own Kai, Ryuu, and Chipper I should have mentioned that Kami is Wolf's OC! Oh and "The I can swing my sword" is a Tobuscus song that's awesome I suggest you listen to it! **

**Kai: I like trolling**

**Ryuu: Same here (stares at Kai)**

**Kai: what are you looking at me for?**

**Ryuu: No reason Kai! (looks down) **

**Kai: Ugh**

**Chipper: he lllikes you!**

**Ryuu: shut up you stupid Cat!**

**Me: well see you later! **


End file.
